1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information management device for printing apparatuses and an information management method. More specifically the invention pertains to an information management device that manages multiple printing apparatuses connecting with the information management device via a communication line, as well as to a corresponding information management method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computers with retouching software installed therein for diversely editing images have been proposed as the information management device. The retouching software is used for retouching operations that basically do not give any significant changes to images, such as a retouching operation to reduce red eyes in portraits due to the effects of flash and a retouching operation to reduce wrinkles of the skin in portraits, as well as for significant correction of the tone and the color of images.
The retouching software, however, requires rather complicated operations for retouching and takes a relatively long time for retouching a number of images. Especially a photo studio has difficulties in performing high-performance retouching on a large number of high-quality photographic images.